


The ABC's of Quantum Leaping

by KylaraIngress



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, POV First Person, mid-leap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaraIngress/pseuds/KylaraIngress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam remembers about his relationship with Al during a leap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABC's of Quantum Leaping

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August 2000, and posted as part of Throwback Thursdays. Answer to a Slash-Writers Yahoogroup challenge: "Make a short story that is 26 sentences long. Sentences that start with a letter of the alphabet in ascending or descending order. You can start anywhere in the alphabet that you want and go either forward or backward, just as long as you cover each letter – and no cheating with X and Z." Knew I already had my Q and my Z with no problem, so started working on it.

Quantum leaping has never been fun on the memory. Remembering half memories at the most inopportune moments, like now, seems to be a common practice for me. Seems Al and I were lovers in the original timeline before I leapt, before I screwed everything up by getting Swiss-cheesed. Too bad I wasn't alone when I remembered THAT bit of information, and even worse that I hadn't technically been with Al either.

Usually, I try to stay out of romantic entanglements during my leaps. Vocational hazard, I guess, what with me being such a transitory element in the lives of others. While my feelings for Al were far from transitory, I realized they were the only things that I could depend upon on a regular basis. X-rated thoughts aside, my feelings for Al ran much deeper than I had ever realized, and I discovered them out the hard way. "Yes," I screamed in ecstasy as I felt my body being explored in a way I had thought was new by a man I had picked up in the bar down the street.

"Ziggy says all you have to do . . ." Al started to say, and trailed off as he came into the room and saw me in the most intimate of moments.

"Al!" I screamed, both in shock and in ecstasy, for as I heard his voice, it had brought a ripple of knowledge through my system of who's face I had been thinking of, who's body I was imagining was next to me.

"Bingo, bango, bongo?" he questioned, trying to joke about the sight before him; the sight of me being fucked up the ass by a man who wasn't him.

"Carl?" the man asked me at the same time, Carl being the name of my host.

"Don't ask," I answered to both of them. Even though I wanted to talk to Al, I knew I had to get away from the man who was currently tightly wedged up my ass, and I thought.

"Fuck you," Al said and brought out the handlink as if to leave.

"God, you read my mind," I said, both to Al's comment as well as Kevin's renewed movement behind me.

"Huh?" was the response from my hologram, his eyes darting to mine in anxious curiosity as I climaxed.

I slowly detached myself after the moment and gave the time-honored excuse of needing to use the bathroom to talk to Al.

"Just because I'm with him," I started to say as soon as I got out of earshot from Kevin, "doesn't mean I don't want to be with someone else," I finished, giving Al a look.

"Kevin's a good lookin' guy," Al said, as if excusing my behavior, explaining it to him as well as me.

"Love YOU," I stressed, knowing I only had a short time before Kevin would wonder what happened to me.

"Me?" Al said, his face barely showing the recognition of my confession. Nodding my head, I whispered, "I just wish I could get home to show you in person, to make it like it used to be."

"Oh, boy," he sighed as the knowledge washed over him. "Perhaps you can make it up to me by letting me watch next time?" he said, and the smile we shared expressed the love we couldn't, and I nodded again as I headed back to the room.

**The End – 8/26/00**

 


End file.
